villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Arthur (JCVD)
Arthur a.k.a The Vigil is a major antagonist turned anti-villain of the 2008 Belgian crime drama film JCVD. He was portrayed by french actor Karim Belkhadra. When Jean-Claude Van Damme travels to his hometown in Belgium, he recieves a call from his child custody lawyer who tells him that he needs his pay by midday, Jean-Claude in a hurry, goes to a post office, he is welcomed by a security officer who doesn't allows him to enter telling him there's a problem with the computers, Jean-Claude convices him to let him pass, but once inside he finds out that the post office is being robbed by The Man, The Thirty and the security officer (who's real name is Arthur and is a big fan of Jean-Claude's movies) Jean-Claude is taken hostage along with the other workers and costumers, but one of them tries to steal Arthur's gun, Arthur notices this and fights with the man for the gun for awhile but in the struggle the man is knocked out and the gun is shot and the people outside the post office notices it, The Thirty orders Van Damme to help him move a shelf to cover the window but a policeman sees Van Damme, The Man with the Cap seeing himself in trouble lifts the metal door a little bit and blindly shoots the outside. Throughout the film Arthur is shown to always defend Van Damme from The Man with the Cap and trying to befriend with Van Damme his biggest idol and hero, Van Damme understands Arthur and doesn't gets mad at him and just tries to keep him from hurting people. After Van Damme's famous monologue, he convinces Arthur of helping him release the hostages, Arthur distracts his partners but as soon as they notice what's happening, just a little number of hostages manage to escape while The Thirty and The Man hold back the others, The Man tries to shoot Van Damme but is stopped by Arthur, still Van Damme get's shot in the arm but tries to take The Man's gun, The Thirty takes Van Damme with the hostages, but he manages to take Arthur's gun, he threatens The Thirty but refuses to shoot, meanwhile Arthur has taken The Man's gun, they start a violent discussion where The Man humiliates Arthur, but the drop that spilled the cup was when The Man insults Arthur's mom, Arthur then proceeds to shot The Man offscreen, The Thirty hears the gunshot and goes to see what happened just to find The Man with a bullet on his forehead but still living and humiliating Arthur, as his words get slower and incoherent he finally drops dead, while Arthur tells The Thirty that mothers are sacred. Before the special forces break into the post office, Arthur tells the wounded Van Damme they are safe now and asks for an autograph, Jean-Claude smiling accepts but the special forces enter the post office, Jean-Claude begs Arthur not to shoot them but after awhile of thinking about it, Arthur tries to shoot at them but gets shot in the abdomen and falls on Van Damme, the special forces call for a doctor for Arthur while rescuing Van Damme who is concerned about Arthur, after awhile he finally dies in pain but redeemed. Category:Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Traitor Category:Redeemed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Burglars Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Minion Category:Anti-Villain